Lahn (Earth-616)
Lahn ''' is a hero who has a proficiency of manipulating any form of liquid. She was born in a Water Sanctuary where the priestesses took care and trained her to become a noble warrior 'Lahn' (her namesake)who control water, which gave her the name Lahn. History Birth In the Water Sanctuary, the priestesses made a spiritual ceremony for Lahn to become a Lahn. In the ceremony, the priestesses exposed her to the gleaming light of the full moon. The light hit Lahn and a spiritual sea turtle flew towards her and went inside her soul. The sea turtle filled her soul with the blessings of the Moon and the Ocean, giving her the ability to manipulate water and become the Lahn. Training/Disaster Not much happened during Lahn's infancy. She was always nurtured by the priestesses. When she was six years old, the water-warping masters who lived in the sanctuary would teach her the very basics of water-warping. They taught her how to defend herself and how to fight against her enemies. When Thanos invaded the Water Sanctuary to kill the people there, one of the priestesses used their water-warping powers to create a fast wave to send Lahn out of the Sanctuary. After days of being unconscious from the incident, she went back to the Sanctuary, seeing it in ashes and ruins. This made Lahn upset, but she wasn't discouraged by this. She wanted to avenge her protectors by stopping Thanos. However, she had to obtain more training from a Northern Water Kingdom to obtain professional training of a powerful water-warping teacher. Lahn: The Lunar Eclipse Lahn traveled across the world to reach the North Water Kingdom to get training from a professional water-warping teacher named White Sparrow. As she traveled, she came across three fire-warpers that wanted to kill her because they wanted to oppress all Water Kingdoms and Villages. Though she was outnumbered by the terrorists, Scarlet Witch and Vision helped her defeat the fire-warpers. Lahn thanked them for helping her, and they took her to the Avengers' base to talk about the appearances of the fire-warpers. Lahn was unsure about the fire-warpers' appearances, and soon figured out that they wanted to dominate all warpers' land, kingdoms, and villages. In utter shock, Lahn wanted to stop the fire-warpers from dominating all warpers. However, she could not do it alone; the Avengers wanted to help her create peace between all warper nations. Lahn requested that they go to the Northern Water Kingdom to learn more about the intentions of the fire warpers. When they arrived in the kingdom, the people were shocked to see her appearance because she was the last 'Lahn' in the Water Sanctuary. The Avengers wanted to find out more about the whereabouts of the fire-warpers, so Lahn tells them that the White Sparrow may know the information. When they met the White Sparrow, she told them that the fire-warpers were corrupt and sought power and domination. While the Avengers stayed in the kingdom in case the fire warpers came to attack, Lahn went to a water-warping class. While she got more proficient, ash started to rain over the kingdom. People suspected that the fire-warpers were attacking and escaped the terror. The Avengers, Lahn, White Sparrow, and the water-warpers started to group to prepare for battle. As they fought, the red moon started to appear in the sky. The White Sparrow told them that the red moon is a huge weakness to the water warpers. As the White Sparrow figured out the case, she told Lahn and Scarlet Witch to come with her to a cove, where the spirits of the Moon are. They noticed that the spirits were dead due to a fire warper's surprise attack. As soon as they defeated the fire warper, the White Sparrow told Lahn that she needed to sacrifice herself to become a water spirit to bring back the White Moonlight. Before the White Sparrow did the sacrifice, she gave her a golden crown. The golden crown is a spiritual adornment that gave the user double the power when they water-warp. Lahn said her last few words to the White Sparrow and saw her make her sacrifice in the cove, causing her to weep. As they went back outside, the White Moon showed up and the water warpers were more powerful, now able to overpower the fire warpers. However, the Avengers still struggled to fight against the fire warpers. Lahn and Scarlet Witch quickly helped them triumph over them. When Lahn saw that hundreds of thousands of fire ships were coming to the kingdom, she generated a tsunami that was meant to intimidate the fire warpers. It worked, and they quickly sailed away, and the battle was finally over. The people wept about White Sparrow and wanted Lahn to become the queen of the Northern Water Kingdom. However, she wanted her sister to become the queen of the kingdom because she knew how to be assertive and has vast knowledge about politics. Lahn joined the Avengers after the war. Personality Powers & Abilities Powers '''Fighting Style Lahn's strength is in its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, Lahn employs defensive techniques that can be transformed into attacks and counters, defense into offense. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, Lahn's defensive maneuvers focus on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, rather than directly harming the opponent. * Post-warping: After ten years, the art of water-warping changed greatly. The warpers began to adapt and develop new techniques. One particular change was the development of post-warping. Because of the hindering rules of this game, water-warpers' styles adapted to match. For instance, water-warpers are restricted from using continuous streams of water. To compensate, they have modernized water-warping to mainly include short blasts and blocks. One noticeable change in the art is a more frequent use of the lower body in water-warping. Originally, the lower body was not significantly used in water-warping. However, post-warping has enabled some water-warpers, such as Lahn to use high arching kicks to direct streams of water. Another new technique of water-warping is that it has also somewhat moved away from traditional grace and more into the quickness of the attack. Reminiscent of fire-warping, the water-warpers often use sharp, quick, boxer-like punches when warping, allowing them to stay light on their feet and dodge incoming attacks on the field. The battle capabilities of this technique are far more diverse than that of the other techniques. This is mainly due to fighting being the main purpose of pro-warping. Water Manipulation (Hydrokinesis) Almost all forms of water-warping involve moving and shaping a body of water to the water-warper's desire. By simply levitating a large mass of water, water-warpers can move water anywhere they wish, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing them to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim. These large bodies of water can also be used as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, water-warpers can be used to create giant maelstroms. * Water pressure manipulation: Water-warpers are also able to manipulate water pressure, allowing them to use water to grasp other objects or cut through without simply parting around them. Water can be used as a semi-solid while being able to move and flow like a liquid. Water can be pressurized to such a level where it can slice through metal. Water-warpers can also use this to avoid sinking in water, effectively allowing them to walk on water, as demonstrated by Lahn multiple times. Water-warping Lahn's most notable ability is her water-warping. The fighting style of water-warping is mostly fluid and graceful, acting in concert with the environment. Foggy Swamp style water-warping, however, is more rigid and straight. Water-warpers deal with the flow of energy; they let their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' own forces against them. Even when water-warpers do take an attack stance, their moves always appear to flow from one to the other. She rapidly developed her skill at the art, and her fierce resolve to master the element helped her become one of the most powerful water-warping masters. She was identified as a water-warping when she was a small child. As she grew older, she kept practicing even though she did not have a teacher, and learned whatever little she could with great ambition. * Breath of ice: Lahn can use the water vapor in their breath to rapidly freeze objects or opponents. For a more advanced version of the technique, the user takes a deep breath and exhales the air as a cloud of freezing mist. * Ice blade: Lahn can create a sword like blade of ice. * Ice bullets: Water-warpers are able to rapidly shoot shards of ice at their opponents. * Ice claws: Lahn uses ice claws involves the bender drawing water around their fingers and freezing it. They can also be sent forward, shooting them at an opponent. A water-warper can also use this as an advantage; being small and unnoticeable, they can hide them in their sleeves. Additionally, this technique uses little water and thus can be performed quickly using the condensation technique. * Ice creeper: A water-warper can send a ray of ice on the ground, speeding at an opponent to freeze them. This technique freezes a trail of water beginning with the water-warper performing the move and ending with their targets freezing. * Ice disc: Lahn can create a cylindrical column of ice and proceed to slice razor-sharp sections of it off and send them at an opponent. * Ice hook: Lahn is creative enough to form a hook out of ice which she can use to climb vertical surfaces. * Ice line: Lahn can create lines of twisting ice columns to knock out their opponents. * Ice shield: Lahn is able to freeze water in front of her enemies, creating a shield of ice. * Ice spear: The ice spear is an ability move that involves freezing a stream of water into a spike and firing it at the intended target. * Iceberg spike: Lahn can shoot small shards of ice at her opponent, or cause a giant spike to protrude from a body of water. * Phase change: Lahn possess the ability to alter the physical state of the water they manipulate, between liquid, solid and gas, at will. Changing the phase of water allows for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Ice and steam/fog can also be molded in a diverse range of shapes. Ice provides a degree of hard lethality since it can be molded into spikes or blades to pin down or impale opponents. Steam or mist can obscure a battlefield and mask movement. * Streaming the water: Named by the White Sparrow, it is a move that draws water from a source that water-warpers move around their bodies. A more advanced version demonstrated by Lahn apparently involves "sinking and floating". This move is thought to be used for basic training so that beginning water-warpers can get a "feel" for water, but it is in reality a useful move performed by water-warpers of every skill level. * Water bullet: The water bullet is a move where a water-warper bends a large amount of water and sends it in a forceful blow toward their target. It is similar to a water jet, but it is more for a quick use since the jet takes more concentration. It is basic yet useful because it takes little time to perform and has a significant effect on the target. * Water cloak: A water-warper can use their water as a form of armor with tentacle-like arms. The er can use these arms to grab objects or enemies, whip enemies, blast enemies with water, and freeze them. If a waterbender has less water available, he or she can simply form the arms instead of the entire cloak. * Water cleansing: '''Lahn has the ability to cleanse polluted water. * '''Water jet: High pressure jets can be used to force opponents back or even blast clean through a target if focused enough. Water jets are primarily used if the user has the intent of severely hurting their opponents. * Water knife: The ability to shape water into a super-sharp edge or point for a split-second, enabling a water-warper to cut through metal, wood and stone. * Water wall/water shield: Water can be molded into a variety of shapes and can be used to deflect an attack, trap opponents in a viscous body, reshaped and propelled at attackers before they can recover, or solidified into a shield of ice. This diversity and ability to swiftly change to suit the situation is what makes the water-warper's defense so adaptable. Although usually protective, the shield needs some type of compression or else it will not be effective. * Water whip: The water whip is a commonly used move that involves creating a lashing tendril of water to swipe at an opponent. The shape, size, and length are all determined by a water-warper's control, and more powerful benders can create larger whips, or ones of greater finesse. * Waxing Crescent Wave: By moving a large mass of water without separating it from its original source, water-warpers can create waves of nearly any size. They do this by using an upward movement that raises the source, which they subsequently send away in their desired direction. This can be used to sweep opponents away or even as a form of transport, with the bender surfing on the crest of the wave. This same process can be used to propel waterborne crafts. * Bubble: Lahn is able to cross large bodies of water by creating a bubble around themselves and their fellow travelers, maintaining a supply of air for their journey. * Ice dagger: Much like ice claws, ice daggers form on Lahn's fingers and shoot at high speeds away from him or her. * Ice dome: A highly advanced technique to surround a foe in a sphere of water and freeze it, trapping their opponent inside. * Ice floor: With a sufficient amount of water available, Lahn can cover a large area of the ground with ice, trapping her enemies' feet in ice while allowing them to slide around. * Ice prison: This technique covers an opponent in a prison made of ice. By finely controlling the position of the person within, this technique can restrict the motions of an opponent's hands, thus rendering them powerless. * Ice ramp: Waterbenders can manipulate ice as a means of short transportation for themselves or others. Lahn can also shift snow and water to create stairs of ice in order to improve mobility in snow. * Maelstrom: In a large body of water, Lahn can create a gigantic whirlpool. * Multiple water whips: Lahn can move similar to the single water whip, except it deals with more than one whip, usually four or five. This technique seems to be able to inflict a large amount of damage. * Octopus form: A body of water formed around Lahn into multiple whip-like limbs which can be used to grasp or strike an opponent or to intercept incoming attacks. * Water ball: Similar to the bubble technique and the ice prison technique, Lahn can trap her opponent in a ball of water. * Water dome: Lahn can collect water from the rain, forming a dome which can be used for both offense and defense. * Water drill: A high-pressure, rotating column of water. Capable of exerting a significant amount of pressure upon a solid surface, that allows the action of a drill. The move takes mastery of water-warping since the motions to create a constantly twisting body of water requires bending skill. * Water gimbals: Lahn can create gimbals, or two rotating rings of water, around her bodies. This has both defensive and offensive capabilities, such as being used as a cannon. * Water pinwheel: This move involves Lahn moving a large mass of water and spinning it vertically around her. * Water ring: Lahn can create a ring of water around her body which can be used for both defense and offense, such as shooting ice shards or sending water whips at their opponent. * Water spout or "water vortex": This high-level technique involves controlling a whirlpool-like pillar of water or snow, rotating it and directing its movements at the same time, making it easier for Lahn to dodge attacks. In accordance with the water spout's constantly shifting and coiling movements, it forms a giant snake of water around the lower body, elevating her from the surface of the water. The waterspout has a limited height, however, depending on the amount of water fueling it. * Tsunami: Since Lahn control larger amounts of water, she is capable of creating and controlling water bodies of far greater size and scale, including causing massive tsunamis, at will. * Healing: Lahn can sometimes use a unique sub-skill: the ability to heal injuries by redirecting energy paths, or chi, throughout the body, using water as a catalyst. She can use their abilities to heal by surrounding a sick or injured person with water, which glows during the process. * Blood-warping: Lahn possess an ability to blood-warp. Blood-warping is a rather sinister application of the principle that water is present in every living organism, thus making them bendable objects themselves. By definition, blood-warping is a technique that allows a bender to enforce his or her will to an organism. Initially, it was thought that blood-warping could only be done during the full moon, when water-benders are at their most powerful. Weapons Water skin: Lahn uses a water skin to provide her with a source of water in places where it is scarce, such as deserts and urban locations. However, when Lahn summons her crown, she does not need her water skin. * '''The Crown of Nero: '''Nero was a powerful Water Spirit that wore a golden headpiece to gather up water molecules around his atmosphere to attack his foes. When Lahn was accepted to wield the deity, she gained the ability to generate water molecules in thin air without going to a water source. She also wears a blue leotard and blue ribbons to replicate what Nero would wear when she ruled the Water Spirit Realm. This serves as a power up from her original strength which makes her invulnerable in battle. Notes Trivia * This is all made up and for fun, it did not actually happen in Marvel or in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Lahn, her mythology, and her powers are completely based on The Last Airbender. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Avengers members Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Living Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Air/Water Walking Category:Cryokinesis Category:Projectiles Category:Gas Manipulation Category:Biokinesis Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Blood Powers